Breaking Fate: Crashing it and Breaking it
by John09
Summary: When it comes to Kamina he is fated to end in a powerful battle but, will a mysterious man crush that fate and kick it out to change the world they live in? KaminaxYoko, Other Pairings told when wrote.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Screwing the Grim Reaper

Dark room, grey walls showing nothing but the darkness. A chair was in the room, as a man was sitting in the chair. His appearance was not shown in the darkness as he open some sort of contraption on the side of his arm. His voice beckon "Fate," his voice was deep as it ricocheted around the room, showing it immense size of the room the man was in.

"Fate, Destiny, there are many ways you can talk about it." He toys around with his contraception as you could hear the small beeps from the device.

"One's fate could be a stepping stone for a man who seems to have to take all his fear and sorrow and push'em away to become stronger." The man stopped playing with his apparatus as he looks at the dark room.

"Now, what happens if that man is fated to die to help this one man?" He says with a small smile.

"Well, I do not believe that is how it should go down." He says as he looks up, "Though, this fate will be change…it will also change what will happen to the other man." He stops rambling as he pushes a button from the machine again.

"Kamina, will you be the one that will helps the world become one or will you be the one who's destroys it?" The man smiles as he says something softly as his body slowly disappears into the darkness of the immense room "Kieru." His final words as he is off to change destiny…

* * *

><p>Lava, volcano, and burning eruption as a man who will never give up to his last breath come and speak his mind. "We brawlers are sustain by willpower, even when mock as reckless and crazy."<p>

A voice of a pre-pubescent kid appears "if there is a wall in our way, than we smash it down!" The boy continues "if there isn't a way will crave one ourselves!" Sunglasses were grabbed by the giant robot that they were inside.

"The Magma of our souls burns with our mighty flame!" The robot place the sunglasses on it's body that had a face on it. "Super Ultra Combing Gurren Lagann!"

There voices combined to make one sentence "Who the hell do you think we are?" The giant robot give a stance as a volcano behind them exploded with lava.

The giant robot, the mecha they were in was a Gunman, Gunmen were the giant robots in this world. Many of these gunmen have a giant face as a body while having a humanoid like body, having arms and legs. There are many types of Gunman, various faces and even one having two heads or even more.

This Gunman they were, Gurren Lagann was a combination of a two robots or "heads," having a complete humanoid, having the one head be the whole upper body while the other head by the head of the robot. Two people were piloting the Gunman, it was two people would change the fate of this world, a boy with blue hair, short spikes around his head a face of a young child; he was short, wearing blue jacket with a emblem of a fire with sunglasses on it. His name was Simon. Then from the other spectrum came a young man, seeming the opposite of the young child. He was, tall, muscular, having tattoos on his arms and a bit on his chest around the age of early adulthood. He was not in good condition as blood was dripping on his chest. Seeming that the only thing that was pushing him on, was pure willpower. The man that pushes on even when the grim reaper is going to take him; that man's name is Kamina.

"Stand your ground! Kill them now!" Another gunman shouted, that seem to be the commander against the young boy and man.

What was the most peculiar was that he was not a human, but a gorilla-like person. They were Beastman and he has the blood of the Kamina on his Mecha.

"Eat this Cannon fodder!" Drills appear on many parts of Gurren Lagann as then they grow in length as they pierce every Gunman that was trying to destroy Simon and Kamina.

Exploding when the drills retracted back into Gurren Lagann. "Damn you, Alkaid Glaive!" The Gorilla inside his Gunman said to Kamina as the blade that pierce Kamina himself came and blasted pure energy that came straight at Gurren Lagann.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Gurren Lagann just grabbed the pure energy and crush it spreading everywhere around him.

"What? Impossible" The ape was astonished as then Kamina went to speak "Listen Simon…." He seemed to be stopped by something as a big grunt came from Kamina.

Simon, worried about Kamina says to him "Bro, what's wrong?" He asked worried about his Bro. There was no response as you could hear mumbles softly in the intercom. Kamina mouth was being held by a presence that didn't seem like the Kamina's group or against Kamina.

"I'll get you!" Gorilla screams as the Gunman went and leap into the air, going close quarters the he started trying to get a few beam of energy unto Gurren Lagann. Simon thinking fast; dodges both shots just in time. "Kamina! Where are you?" He shouts as his confidence start to diminish from the silence.

Kamina could only see the color blue on the hand that was grabbing him. His body was already tired as it was, "Kamina," His voice said to him. As the voice came onto the intercom as everyone that was with Kamina could hear his deep voice.

"Who's there? Kamina!" Simon shouts again.

Out from the battlefield of Gurren Lagann and the Gorilla's Gunman Byakou was a girl with red hair. The red hair flowed down to her back, her yellow eyes looking in despair and her breathing increase as sweat came from her forehead. The voice that came from the intercom did not reply to Simon's plead. "Kamina…" She whispered softly.

Kamina looked up seeing the man's face; a small grin was on him with his brown hair, short and calm. He was wearing a suit, showing the color blue all over him and his black dress shoes he's around the age of Kamina. What seems odd was something on his left forearm, which was bulging under his suit having a rectangular-like shape from it.

"I'm not here to kill you." The man said as he saw Kamina slowly dropping to his death as the he could see his body slowly going into a sleep that he would not come back from.

The man punched something next to Kamina as the communication seems to have disconnected inside Kamina's Gunman. "I do not want anybody hearing this" The man pulls back his hand from his mouth as Kamina grits his teeth and goes for a right hook of the man in the suit.

The man in the suit grab the fist since it was already weak as it is. "If you wish to quicken your death, that's your choice but I'm here to give you…a second chance." The man says as he let goes of the fist. Kamina drops the arm down and collapsed on the floor…

Simon started to panic as the Gorilla try to go on the offensive. "Bro! Bro! Bro ! Bro!" He kept pleading as he tried to block the Gorilla named Thymilph the Crasher attacks. "Eat this!" Thymilph screams as a blast of pure energy went straight for Gurren Lagann.

A blast of it hit the Gurren's face a bit scratching the paint. "D-damn it!" Simon looked down as he tried to plead to Kamina "Kamina!"

Kamina could hear the voice of Simon as he clenched his fist again, slowly getting up his back bent but he went straight for the man. The man grabs his hand again as he said to Kamina "I have no interest in fighting."

"Well I do!" Kamina goes for a left hook getting straight for the jaw. The man grunted softly feeling the impact of the punch. He let go of Kamina's right fist and step back a few steps from the punch.

Though it was a strong punch it did not seem like Kamina full strength "I do not have time talking to you" Kamina says as he gasped and starts dripping blood from his mouth.

"That's true but, I'm giving you a second chance here." The man said to Kamina, Kamina looked up and gave a tired look. It looks like the Grim Reaper was going to take him down sooner than usually.

"Kamina, I'm here to give your body a second chance." Kamina didn't reply to the man in front of him. Seeming that it was all too good to be true, his fighting spirit still strong with in him but his body slowly caving in, "Than what do you get out of this deal?" Kamina said softly as the man in front of him raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked Kamina…

Simon, as his confidence made a 180 as he was on the complete defensive. His emotions started getting the best of him as another blast came from Byakou, Simon was able to dodge some of it but was unable to dodge it entirely as it went straight for the arm of Gurren Lagann, blasting the left arm clean out of existence. "Come on bro! Say something!" Simon pleaded as he then took a deep breath and screamed "BRO!"

Kamina eyes widen when he heard Simon pleading for his bro, he didn't realize that he was in battle thanks to the man in front of him. "I don't care anymore!" Kamina says as he grabs the man's hand.

"I'll take your second chance as long as I can help my bro defeat this damn ape!" Kamina says as the man pulled his left sleeve showing the mechanism as he open the unit and presses a few buttons on it.

"I will not be able to give you 100% strength but you will be able to survive this wound you have obtained" The man grabbed his chest as Kamina screams in agony! The pain was unbearable for Kamina, as it felt like the blade of Byakou pierce him again.

Just as the pain came, it went away. Kamina started feeling better from the man's power. He still felt tired but still had the ability to breathe easier and screams to the heavens "ORE WO DARE DA TO OMOTTEYAGARUUUU!" The man smiled at Kamina's fighting spirit as he seems that he will be able to live another day.

Kamina's voice was able to heard by Simon as he slowly realized that Kamina was back and still alive. Worried that he was dead as he finally heard his most famous saying, his confidence starting get back up. "Simon!" Kamina screams, knowing that the communications were shut down.

"Bro!" Simon says to him, "Let's finish this chump and finally win this battle!" Kamina says with a hearty grin on his face.

"Right!" Kamina says as rushes in to attack Byakou getting a right hook , "You'll have to do better than that you lousy human" Thymilph as he went straight for another blast but Kamina and Simon grinned knowing both that a drill came drill against Byakou getting the arm torn right off.

"Damn you!" The Gorilla growled as lost his forearm blast, but straight went straight right back at Gurren Lagann for another strike.

That strike though would be futile as Sunglasses came and held Byakou right down. "Certain Kill!" Kamina screams as Gurren Lagann drills seem to have appeared from every part of the mecha's body as they grew in length

"Giga!" The drills fused together to grew in length and width to create a drill as greatly bigger then Gurren Lagann, it stood high as the other arm of Gurren Lagann was still gone "Drill!"

The Drill started turning as then Gurren Lagann jumped into the air and transform into a rocket as Gurren Lagann's body was not there, instead it was green energy blasted right to Byakou "Breaker!"

The drill blasted right into Byakou, creating a giant circle right into the Mecha. "I can't believe it! I lost to a hu-" Thymilph's voice was stopped as Gurren Lagann on the other side as the drill retracted again; Byakou exploded in mid-air.

"W-we did it bro!" Simon said in excitement, Kamina with a grin in his head as he collapsed on the seat of Lagann. "Yeah," He said softly as he was exhausted from this whole battle.

He looked around realizing the man had left without a second as his notice the opening of Lagann was opened the whole time of the battle. 'He must have left as we did Giga Drill Breaker' Kamina clenched his fist not knowing if he was able to see him again.

* * *

><p>Now the battle was over and everyone for the legion of Kamina and Simon's Gurren Lagann was cheering in victory as they had off to Dai-Gunzan. Gurren Lagann was able to destroy the Gorilla but just as it separated on the deck of Dai-Gunzan, Lagann was totaled as the many parts to Lagann were destroyed by the blade of Byakou.<p>

Kamina crossed his arms "Simon now's the time to act and continued to our destiny!" Kamina said with a grin.

"You mean?" Simon asked knowing the answer, "That's right" Kamina said as he place his sunglasses on his eyes.

As he points to the skies "We're straight for that spiral king!" Simon smiled seeing that Kamina was safe though, he notice that he doesn't have any cut or blood around him much, he actually looks like he wasn't even touch at all.

Simon looks as he saw a large amount of red hair flow in the air as he saw Yoko jumped into the arms of Kamina. "Kamina!" She says in excitement hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you to Yoko" He said softly with a grin. Yoko didn't stop holding him not caring anything for in the world but the man right in front of him.

Kamina felled down as he joked "Ugh, you should having such a big ass, you're getting heavy" He groaned as Yoko gave a pouted look as he was about to touch him but sees Kamina sound asleep.

She gave a soft smile and said "I guess you'll finish your promise later." She got up and looks to see Simon.

Simon didn't say nothing as he just turned around and looked away from the lovers. Rain started to pour down as the moon started to pull up to the skies. There were many things left to do and various questions to be told but everyone didn't have the stamina as Kamina, Simon, Yoko, and the others of allies went off and went to sleep as the next day seem to be a better day….

* * *

><p>"God damn it" The man said as a sheath katana was holding him up. His legs were wobbling as he continued to slowly move into the mountain plains. 'The first part of the mission was successful to say the least, but to get a sprain is an inconvenient to say the least' he thought to himself as he continues to walk slowly.<p>

'Never the less, let's just find a place to rest and try to continued on to head east….' He thought to himself as he creates what will be now a different world as the rain started to make to make his body wet….

* * *

><p><strong>Update: (531/11) I spaced out more of this so it could be less compact and look better. Hopefully this will help.**

**(A/N): Well this has been my first fan fiction in many years. I think I have improve a tad bit since I pretty much made this chapter 6 times longer than my longest one and proofread this various times (though there might be some grammar fails because I have tendency to not see them)**

**Either way, I hope you like this first chapter, hopefully more to come. Reviews are nice to be a nice "Nice story," to a dark "You suck, go to hell!" Regardless, constructive criticism is much appreciate. I hope you all have a great day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Hesitation

The calming wind of the world drifted by as the controlled Dai-Gunzan was walking across the mountain lands. Dai-Gunzan battleship was obtained in the battle as Simon was able to control it before the final clash with Thymilph. The battle was won and just as they had won this major victory, they had a big party. Everybody seems to enjoy themselves but only two people seem to be not in the party at all. Kamina and Simon. Kamina was exhausted from the battle; he didn't seem to be dying at all. He just seems tired and needed some rest is all.

Simon on the other hand was in his new room, The room seem pretty spacy though, empty. Only having a bunk-bed with his Bro, as was Kamina slept like a log. Thanks to Kittan and a few others, they were able to move the sleeping Kamina from out of the outside, to here with Simon.

Simon looked down as he said to himself "Bro…." his eyes gazed as all the things that have transpired in just a few hours ago.

"I don't know what to do," He said softly to the Kamina, still asleep. "I feel like I was not able to do anything when you weren't there." He said to him as Kamina snores.

Simon's voice became softer "What happens if this happens again?" He asked Kamina knowing he won't get an answer from him. "I would not know what to do!" Simon looked at Kamina as he thinks about the times he was with him. Encouraging him and telling him not to give up.

"If you died I don't know what I would do, you're my only family."

"I want to become like you…but every time I do, I become…scared…I just don't know how to react when it comes to my life." Simon clenched his fist as he looked down. "I find a path, but the path is me just running. " Simon clenched harder as tears started forming up.

"Will I ever be as strong as you bro?" He asked the sleeping Kamina. He wiped the tears out of his face as he sighs and crawls into the bed.

'I'm talking to someone who is asleep. What should I except?' slowly his eyes go into sleep, as he went to sleep…

* * *

><p>Kamina eyes opened from the long rest. He stretched his arms outward as he looked around the surroundings around him. He saw a metal dark room, as he realized he was elevated in the room. He looked down as he saw that he was in a bunk bed also saw Simon, sleeping softly as muttered in his sleep. Kamina touched his wound feeling not blood, but skin. 'Everything happened so fast.' Kamina thought to himself as he looked around his body seeing no scar. He felt a feeling of light-headedness as he groaned softly, as he felt the blood loss still on him.<p>

"Seems like he was able to heal my skin but my not put my blood back." He said out loud as he cleaned out his ear with his pinky.

He turns and hears a door knock. "Who's there?" He asked as then door slowly opened. White boots with flames on the tip of the boots, long legs that were wrapped in a pink stocking. Her hips were wrapped in black leather bottoms that were showing her curvy hips and butt. She wore a black bra with red flames on it, her long red hair that was tied into a ponytail. She was holding what seems to be different assortment of food in a red tray. Kamina already knew who it was just by her long legs and butt.

"Yoko," He said as he sat up from his bed. Yoko held the stuff with a smile, "Kamina," Yoko placed the food on a table as he slowly got out of his bed and got down. Kamina hugged her tightly, Yoko doing the same. Slowly they pull away as Yoko remembers that she was going to ask him something "Do you want to have some breakfast outside?" She asked smiling.

Kamina gave a nod and said "Yeah, I want to see our Dai-Gurren!" He thumbs up and gave his enthusiasm as usual; already gave the name to the former Dai-Gunzan. Yoko nodded as she grabbed the tray of food as they both walked out of the ship and towards the outside.

"Oh, wow" He said as he looks down at the ground, seeing Dai-Gurren walking at a quick pace "What got ourselves a Gunman!" He said excitedly to himself more than Yoko.

Yoko sat down again the Dai-Gurren as she asked "Can you sit down, Kamina?" Kamina turned and nodded as he sat next to Yoko. Yoko waves her hand at the food as Kamina heard his stomach growled. He chuckled a bit as he grabbed what seem to be a boar and bite off the meat.

"Kamina," She said softly to him as she turned to him. "I was worried about you," She said softly.

Kamina nods as he says to her "I know you do, but I'm al-" Kamina stopped as he remember the man in the suit. His confidence slowly went down as he turned to Yoko. "Did you hear him?" Kamina asked.

Yoko did not understand what he meant "What do you mean hear him?" she asked Kamina.

"The man, the man that was in the Gunman yesterday," Kamina stated.

She remember what happen just yesterday _"Kamina" _She said outloud, "That is all I could hear." Yoko said softly as she then asked her "What happen there?" She asked him.

Kamina looked left as he clenched his right fist "He saved my life…."

Yoko was confused "What do you mean, he saved your life."

Kamina puts his hands on his chest as he explained "A man, with a blue suit just gave me a proposition."

Kamina continued "That attack from that damn gorilla almost killed me, but that man…he just appeared out of nowhere. Giving me a second chance, I was about to give him a punch but…I don't think Simon would have been able to beat that stupid gorilla."

Yoko was confused, "Wait, you didn't want it in the first place?"

"I guess I was ready to accept death, It seem like the appropriate time…like it was time. It was not my story to finish…maybe." He started to hesitate a bit. "However," Kamina clenched his fist, "I'm not going to give up. Since I do have a beating heartbeat, I'll strive forward to go straight towards that damn Spiral King, with Team Gurren on my side, nothing is impossible." Kamina pointed upward showing his old self once again. "Just who the hell do you think I am?"

Yoko giggled "You idiot, though" She turns to him as she gave him a big slap on the face. Kamina, confused screams at her "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"That's for almost breaking your promise!" Yoko said to him.

"It's not like I wanted to get killed, don't start attacking me for no reason. You big-butt girl!" Kamina said, making Yoko furious!

"Oh really?" Yoko said as she grabbed her sniper rifle, "Than this time I'll make sure you die now!"

Kamina started running as he getting shoot down like an animal by Yoko…

* * *

><p>The Sun creeps around the skies as the desert is swept with enormous heat. Sweat drips around the forehead of the man with the suit. His jacket and shirt wear off his body and on his head, covering it from the scorched heat. His breath as quickened as he started to become exhausted. He opened up his contraption. Pressing a few buttons once again as he starts talking, "The heat as started to become terrible, I regret not obtaining a water bottle." He said to himself as he continues to walk into the desert…<p>

* * *

><p>(AN): This was a fairly short chapter (least in my opinion.) Not much did happen, though I needed to publish this. I haven't updated my first chapter in months and this chapter has been sitting in my computer for a few months as well.

Unfortunately, I was unable to find someone to proofread this. Since I'm rushing this at the moment. I'm only proofread this a few times. Except to see more "faster" updates. Probably biweekly. (Fingers crossed)

Anyway, comments, criticism, or ideas will be appreciated. If anyone is willing to help me with the proofreading, PM me.

Anyway, I hope you all have a great day.


End file.
